1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a device for parents to make the transition from awake time to bedtime more efficient and reliable for young children. More specifically, it includes a clock and a timer wherein the timer causes movement of a display wheel for presentation of a sleeptime-related illustration at an appropriate time to motivate the child to go to bed in the evening. Likewise, the device also guides the child to stay in bed or rise in the morning, depending upon the illustration presented.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
The following patents related to time pieces and other devices which involve activity timing, or the like:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,330 describes a time piece having animated motion resulting from an annular member mounted slidably around an eccentrically rotatable wheel, the eccentrically mounted wheel being mounted on a shaft rotatable by a time mechanism at a rate of one rotation per minute. In a preferred embodiment, there is a rotatable transparent disk concentrically mounted on a shaft and rotatable by the shaft at a rate of one rotation per minute, the transparent disk having thereon an animate-appearing object.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,002 describes a clock having a housing which contains two internal disks and a motor for rotation of those disks on a shaft. An hour disk is provided having a shaded region representing night and an unshaded region representing day. The hour disk is positioned to appear through an opening in the clock face. The face of the clock may have one or more openings to expose the minute and hour disks. One of the openings has a numerical representation of hours provided on the clock face there around. The clock is arranged so the line separating the dark and light regions of the hour disk indicates the hour of day by pointing to a number on the face, and also graphically represents the amount of time from and to the previous and next sunrise or sunset.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,961 describes a timer for teaching young children the concept of time. The timer includes a timing mechanism contained within a housing having a timer dial and activity selector. The timer dial permits selection of a duration of predetermined length and includes an indicator which moves in relation to a time scale to graphically illustrate the change in duration of length. The activity selector permits display of a graphic representation of the activity being timed or for which the child is waiting.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,872,746 describes, a clock timer. A clock timer having a face compromising a mouth, eyes, a nose, and an arm secured to the nose. Rotation of the nose turns the shaft which, via a camming mechanism, forces a plate housed within the clock upward. As the plate moves upward, a rack formed in the plate drives a gear mechanism which rotates the mouth and eyes from a smiling orientation to a frowning orientation. Rotation of the shaft also rotates a timer housed within the clock. Upon expiration of the timer the shaft is rotated in the opposite direction, thereby lowering the plate, driving the gear mechanism, and rotating the mouth and eyes from their frowning orientation to their smiling orientation, and activating a bell housed in the timer.
Notwithstanding the prior art, the present invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious thereby.
The present invention is a children""s sleeptime timer and clock device, It includes: (a) a housing adapted to contain and display at least one clock and to contain (b) at least one clock; and, (c) a sleeptime display timer contained within the housing, which contains: (i) a display wheel having at least two illustrations wherein, when a first illustration is openly displayed, at least a second illustration is hidden from view, and, when the second illustration is openly displayed, at least the first illustration is hidden from view, and wherein the first illustration relates to a child""s sleeptime; (ii) a step-up drive mechanism connected to the display wheel and adapted to maintain the display wheel in a first position such that the first illustration is hidden from view for a predetermined time during daytime and is adapted to move said display wheel to a second position to openly display the first illustration to signal to a child that it is bedtime, and to return the first illustration to a hidden position at a second predetermined time to signal to a child that it is time to be out of bed; (iii) timing means to operate the step-up device mechanism at the first and second predetermined times to rotate the display wheel; and, (iv) setting means adapted to permit setting of the first and second predetermined times.
By xe2x80x9cstep-up drive mechanismxe2x80x9d as used herein is meant a motor drive that turns on and off in response to signals to drive the display from one position to another position. It is not a continuous drive mechanism and the display wheel of the present invention is not intended to rotate continuously.
In the present invention children""s sleeptime timer and clock device either an analog or a digital clock, or both may be employed. The timing means of the sleeptime display timer may include a programmable chip and the setting means may be an input pad. Alternatively, other setting means may be employed in the present invention device. For example, the type of timers used to turn lights on and off may be employed. Thus, the timing means may be a set of manually rotatable on/off bars located about a rotating clock mechanism for setting and triggering the timer.
The present invention children""s sleeptime timer and clock device housing may include a half circle opening for display of a portion of a display wheel, or some other appropriate shape. In one preferred embodiment, the display wheel is graphically divided into two halves and contains the first illustration on a first half and contains the second illustration on a second half. In other embodiments, the display wheel has three illustrations. For example, there may be a number of illustrations on said display wheel and the illustrations are located on equal pie shaped areas of the display wheel. Here the housing may include a pie shaped opening at least equal to the pie shaped areas.